


Hogwarts boarding school Year One

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Hogwarts Boarding School [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Hogwarts First Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is finally eleven years old and has earned a scholarship to Hogwarts Boarding School, a prestigious school in Scotland where children from all across the country attend. Harry's cousin Dudley is also joining and seems intent on making his school years hell. Lucky Harry has friends to help him through it.<br/>Drarry doesn't happen until later on.<br/>Past Wolfstar and Jily mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are basically massive nerds.

Harry James Potter of Number four Privet Drive woke up with a start, smashing his head into the low ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs which was his mediocre bedroom.  
To call it a 'His bedroom' was far to generous as It had no bed, just a small blue blanket and didn't really belong to him as it also housed various miscellaneous objects of the Dursleys.  
Rubbing his sore head, Harry looked around for what had woken him which turned out to be Aunt Petunia knocking on the door to the cupboard screaming in her piercing, banshee screech which could reach such a high frequency that dogs for miles around howled.  
He crawled out of the cupboard without changing as he only had one set of Dudley's old ill-fitted hand-me-downs anyway and hurried into the kitchen to begin frying bacon for Dudley and Uncle Vernon who some how could eat two entire packs of bacon every morning. If Harry was lucky, he would get left overs but Dudley would always eat something Harry really wanted even if it made him sick.  
Today was not one of those days however so Harry had to make do with a slice of bread and a small glass of water.   
The post flap sounded and Harry rushed to collect the letters as usual. He handed the letters out to the addressees when he noticed that he had a letter.   
The letter looked fairly ordinary in a plain white envelope. The front read:  
Mr Harry James Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Winging  
Surrey  
Harry tore open the letter and began to read the first line.  
Dear Mr Potter,  
As you are probably aware, You're parents signed you up at birth for a place at Hogwarts Boarding School in Scotland. The fee for all seven years have already been paid. Please arrive promptly on campus on September the First to be assigned rooms. You will require a school bag with pens, pencils ruler and pencil case. You will also need a calculator and changes of clothes, towels, swimming costumes and anything else you may require over the course of the year. No uniform is required.   
Yours most sincerely,  
Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,  
Headmaster.  
Harry looked up with light in his eyes.  
"Please can I go, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. You wont have to put up with me for a whole year. Its already paid for. please?" Harry begged.  
"Fine, but I am not buying you any of this crap. just take all your stuff in this bag and we will drive you when we take Dudley." Vernon grunted. Harry took the plastic Waitrose bag presented to him and ran to put his knight figurines and his ragged towel and blanket in the bag.  
He couldn't wait until September First.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry settles in to his new room at Hogwarts

Harry climbed out of Uncle Vernon's shiny company car and onto the winding driveway of Hogwarts boarding school with excitement in his eyes. He carried his bag with his change of clothes and the crayons and pencil he had stolon from Dudley. He followed his family into the office where the deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall gave him his room key.  
"Is that all you have brought with you?" She asked glancing down at his Waitrose bag.  
"It's everything I own Professor." Harry replied honestly. The professor turned her head to where Uncle Vernon was dragging in one of four of Dudley's suitcases and scowled.  
"Potter! Why aren't you taking Dudley's cases t his room? Do you expect me to do it?" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry hurried over and grabbed two of Dudley's suitcases and began to carry them up to Dudley's room but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
"Actually, I need Mr Potter to come with me for a moment. But I am sure Mr Dursley can manage his own bags." McGonagall told him and Harry grinned as he went the other way with McGonagall.  
"This is you're room, Mr Potter. It is the same room your father had when he was at this school. It seems like one of your room-mates are already here." McGonagall told him pointing to where a pale boy with whitish-blonde hair and silver eyes was unpacking one of many suitcases into the drawers under the bed furthest from the window. The boys parents were helping him unpack. The mother was Hanging things up in the wardrobe and the father seemed to be plugging in a flat screen television into the wall.  
"Hello, young man. Draco, you're first room-mate is here." The lady said excitedly, nudging the boy.  
"Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy. What about you?" Draco asked holding out his hand.  
"I'm Harry Potter. Is that a Nintendo GameCube?" Harry pointed at the square console on Draco's bed complete with two controllers and a vast collection of games.  
"Yes, actually. I am surprised you know what a GameCube is. Most people nowadays are obsessed with Xbox Ones and PlayStation fours. I love them too, obviously but I do enjoy the older consoles." Draco replied.  
"I never had a games console. Dudley played Pokémon on the 3DS but didn't like it. I thought it looked fun though." Harry told him.  
"You haven't played Pokémon? Here. You must start with the first game. Pokémon red version." Draco handed Harry the Gameboy advance handheld game system with the red cartridge.  
"I can play this?" Draco nodded. "Thank You"   
"Is that all the stuff you have darling? Those clothes don't fit you at all. You must allow us to take you shopping." Mrs Malfoy implored him.  
"I'm not sure I am allowed to." Harry shrugged.  
"I can ask your guardians permission." Mrs Malfoy suggested. Harry shrugged.  
"They are helping my cousin unpack all of his suitcases so they may be busy but you could try..." Mrs Malfoy disappeared and returned ten minutes later with permission.

The Malfoys car was a silver range rover. It seemed like a car of wealth but seemed more familial than the Dursleys. It was a quick ride to the nearest shopping centre. Many people scowled at Harry in his dirty, large clothing so he stuck with The Malfoys, who had introduced themselves as Narcissa and Lucius.  
The first thing they did was brought Harry a suitcase, a rucksack and a messenger bag. The suitcase was simple and black but large enough to fit a lot of stuff in. The rucksack had a picture from mortal combat on it and the messenger bag was a replica of a PlayStation one console. Draco had picked them out insisting that Harry have a go on the games.

Second, they went to get Harry some clothes. Harry had no idea what style he would have but liked the black skinny jeans so Narcissa got him several pairs. Draco chose various shirts with a mixture of game references, band references and science jokes and puns on them. Harry decided that Draco was a bit of a nerd.  
He also got some batman converse and some water shoes. Harry had no idea why he would need water shoes but just went with it. Narcissa seemed very stubborn. 

After clothing, They went to get stationary. Harry had never had his own stationary before so this was exiting. He got some pens, pencils, rulers, highlighters, sharpeners, rubbers and folders.  
After that shop Draco insisted on going into game and looking at the new game releases.  
"Look! You can get shiny Charizards for free today!" Draco squealed, dragging Harry to the counter. They each got a shiny charizard.  
"Look! Earrings that look like controllers!" Draco pointed out.  
"Do you have your ears pierced?" Harry asked.  
"Just one pierced. Do you want your ear pierced?" Draco asked.  
"Won't it hurt?" Harry asked.  
"Only a bit. but look at these!" Draco waved them around.  
"Come on Harry. You're fathers best friends got his ear pierced. And other places pierced but I don't recommend that one." Lucuis told him.  
"You knew my father?"   
"I knew him. I wasn't specially close to him but I knew about the piercings because he got in trouble for the ear and then made a speech about sexism and how guys should be allowed nail polish an make up and piercings as well. He had his right ear pierced. We saw the other piercing when he removed his shirt although that one is less advised." Lucius said paying for the peircings and leading him to Claires accessory's.  
"Is this a girls shop?" Harry asked dubiously.  
"Yes but the other place to get piercings also sell weed so we have some concerns about the place. This place is much more safe." Narcissa told him.  
Harry closed his eyes as the needle went into his earlobe. When he looked into the mirror and saw his new silver stud earring he was impressed.  
"Do you have a mobile phone, Harry dear?" Harry shook his head so Narcissa brought him an IPhone 6 as well as a couple of phonecases.  
After stopping a McDonalds for food, The Malfoy's and Harry returned to their room in the school.  
"When are the rest of the guys getting here?" Draco asked.  
"One more boy will be in your room boys. Ronald Weasley will arrive tomorrow." Narcissa consulted her list. "We need to leave now. If you need anything, we will be a phonecall away.  
Narcissa, Lucuis and Draco had put there numbers in Harry's phone earlier. The two adults left.  
"I can't believe your parents just brought me all this stuff. What jobs do they have?" Harry asked Draco.  
"Dad owns a law firm. Mum doesn't work but they are both from old families with big inheritances. They brought you that stuff because the like you, they like your parents and they don't like your aunt and uncle." Draco told him while returning to the task of stacking his videogames on the shelf in their room.  
"What time is it?" Draco asked.  
"11:30" Harry said checking his new phone. Draco put down the last of his games on the shelf and climbed into bed.  
"Night Harry"  
"Night Draco"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, The Malfoys are good guys. I need to make up a story line involving Voldemort and the bad guys but that can come later.  
> Sirius I am writing to have ADHD and like winning battles as well as going all punk rock with eyeliner and nail paint and stuff, and the piercing Lucius was referring to was a nipple piercing because you know, he's Sirius.


	3. Ronald Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his third room-mate, Ronald Weasley

Harry awoke to the sun streaming in through the window and looked around in surprise. Then everything came flooding back to him. He was at Hogwarts of course!   
He looked over to see a tuft of blonde hair sticking up from the pillow the next bed over which he recognised to be Draco. The third bed was empty. The final room-mate was set to be arriving and Harry hoped that thy wouldn't have to share with a Dudley type character. 

Harry got changed into his new clothing and put in one of his ear studs. Then he lay back on the bed to begin playing Pokémon on the Gameboy.  
Around the time Harry had defeated the first gym leader, there was movement from Draco's bed as the boy awoke with a loud yawn. Draco sat up and peered around the room, spotting Harry immediately and smiling.  
"We're at Hogwarts!" Draco remembered. Harry grinned and nodded as Draco began pulling on a fresh set of clothes. The two boys made there way down to the catering hall to grab their breakfast.  
They were serving bacon and eggs so Harry made sure to pile his plate high and eat as much as possible.  
Dudley marched up to him with two cronies behind him.

"What're you wearing?" He demanded.  
"Clothes" Harry replied absentmindedly. Dudley clenched his massive ham like fists.  
"Watch it Shit-face or I'll punch your lights out" Dudley warned.  
"Can you leave Harry be? He isn't hurting you. Who are you anyway?" Draco asked with a look of disdain on his face.  
"I'm Dudley Dursley. You talk back at me again and Crabbe and Goyle will turn your face into mincemeat" Dudley hissed indicating the two boys standing behind him.  
"With all of those Professors watching? Not even your that stupid." Draco shot back. Dudley just scowled and stalked off.

After breakfast, Harry and Draco returned to their room and began a game of Sonic the Hedgehog on the gamecube.  
Around mid-day, the door swung open and a ginger haired boy carrying a rather battered suitcase barged into the room scowling. He looked up and noticed the two boys watching him.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. If you see two identical red haired twins in year nine feel free to kick their arses." Ron told them.   
"Harry Potter." Harry gave a little wave.  
"Draco Malfoy. Do you want a go?" Draco offered the controller. A grin spread across Ron's face who proceeded to throw his case onto the unoccupied bed and jumped down in front of the television to play the game.  
The boys began a system where the loser of the race switched out with the person not playing.  
They stayed occupied for a few more hours until dinner time. They began to make their way downstairs when they heard a small cry of pain.

They found it was coming from a girl with bushy brown hair and braces. Dudley and his cronies were holding a book above her head and she was jumping to reach it.  
Harry, Ron and Draco ran over to the scene.  
"Kindly return her book." Draco attempted.  
"Not a chance" Dudley grunted pushing Draco out of the way.  
Draco looked rather angry by this point and grabbed one of Dudleys ankles causing him to crash to the ground with a grunt of surprise.  
"Run!" Ron hissed and the three boys and one girl sprinted into the catering hall and grabbed some food sitting at one of the tables.  
Dudley walked in with Professor McGonagall.  
"It was them" Dudley said pointing to Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"They are sitting down eating their dinner. They couldn't possibly be in two places at once Mr Dursley. Now go and get your food ad end this nonsense immediately." McGonagall ranted and Dudley scurried off to get a plate.

"That was close." Ron said breaking out into a grin.  
"What's your name?" Harry asked the girl.  
"Hermione Granger. Thank you for helping me get my book back.  
"We have got to stick together haven't we?" Draco shrugged.  
After Dinner, They all went up to the boys room and Draco chose a movie.   
They chose to watch Spiderman and all sprawled out in front of the television to watch.  
"We have got t get beanbags or something." Ron complained wiggling around on the floor.  
"I could totally get some." Draco replied.  
After the movie, Hermione returned to her room. The boys climbed into the bed and one by one, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
